B Minor
by Claireisclaire
Summary: Phoenix Stark might not be a super business man like her father, but she has the piano and she is more than happy with her life. But when her father is kidnapped and presumed dead, Pepper has Agent Phil Coulson take her under his wing and give her a new purpose.
1. Chapter 1

"Phoenix, you asked me to wake you up at 5:00 AM. Would you like the weather?" Phoenix threw the covers back and pushed her polar bear slippers on her feet.

"JARVIS, what are the odds that my father will actually be up?"

"Tracking past patterns I would say there is a 12% chance that he is awake." Phoenix bent over and trapped her artificial purple hair into a loose bun above her head. She kicked her outfit from last night over by her overflowing laundry basket.

"JARVIS, play some Tchaikovsky."

"Any particular show?"

"Surprise me." Calming orchestra music crescendo throughout the rooms as Phoenix made her way to the kitchen. "Ow." Phoenix grabbed her side as she ran into one of the marble islands. "Oh, I am…" Phoenix touched her face, she was unsuccessful in taking off all her makeup. She also found a few hickeys on her neck. "…in so much trouble."

"May I suggest a scarf, or a shower?"

Phoenix sighed and took her hair down. She walked a bit more carefully into her dad's room. "Dad, I-oh." A lady re-buttoned her shirt, facing away from Phoenix.

"Oh, you are Phoenix Stark." The lady ran her fingers threw her 'I just had sex' hair. Phoenix popped her lips and nodded.

"And you are the pretty reporter from the party last night. Now that we have been formally introduced, please leave." Phoenix crossed her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Actually I was wondering if you know anything-"

"Get out in five minutes or I'll have a very interesting video to upload." The lady stood still for a moment with her jaw hung slightly open. "I bet there are a lot of people you work with who would love to know how you got that exclusive interview-"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." The lady held her high heels in one hand and her recorder in the other.

"You're also leaving the recorder." Phoenix tilted her head to the counter. The lady gripped it a bit harder attempting to stare down the young girl. "This is a lesson; you can't sleep your way through every problem. And though I have no beef with reporters, I am particularly annoyed by those who use their bodies as chess pieces to get information. Leave the recorder."

"I'm a journalist." The lady said quietly, placing the recorder on the counter.

"Then start acting like one." Phoenix took the recorder and tossed it behind her, it landed with a TWANG in the trash can.

"Good morning, Phoenix." Pepper didn't give the lady walking bare foot out the door a second glance. "Where is he?"

"Well, he's not in his room. So…the shop." Pepper nodded, and did a double take.

"Is that a hickey?" Phoenix instinctively put a hand to her neck.

"Uh…no, it's an allergic reaction to the shrimp last night."

Pepper folded her arms. "There were no shrimp last night."

"I bet that's why I had an allergic reaction." Pepper's eyes narrowed and Phoenix rolled back on her feet. "I made good choices."

"I know, but you usually tell me when you're going to leave with a boy."

"I didn't leave with him, Pepper. We didn't do anything but kiss a bit." Phoenix poured some tea into a mug and took a deep sip. "He was like a vampire, he kept on biting me. I stopped it."

"Alright. I'm going to get Tony, he is late."

"Well, what else is new?"

Pepper came back up with Tony at her side. He tied his tie as he walked over to Phoenix.

"Morning, Firebird."

"Morning, Dad. You're coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yep."

"I have a performance that night, so you'll be home before me."

"Which one is it at?"

"Merkin." Pepper and Phoenix said together.

"I'll be there." Phoenix rolled her eyes over to Pepper. "I'll try." Phoenix wrapped her arms around Tony's waist and took a deep breath, he smelled like gasoline and coffee. The smell had always calmed her, it kept her motivated. When her dad worked so would she, on the piano. If he stopped working so would she so they could spend time together. And though Phoenix wasn't a tech genius like her father she was a prodigy in music, and her skill brought smiles and tears to all who listened. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tony placed a kiss to the top of his daughter's purple head and folded his collar down.

"So, which dress are you going to wear to the performance?" Pepper asked, watching Tony burn rubber as he left the driveway with Happy right behind him.

"I kind of screwed myself with this hair color. I don't know if I can wear anything but black."

"I still have some birthday money left after Tony's gift. I bet we can find something."

Phoenix smoothed down the sliver dress Pepper had picked out. Pairing it with flats, and the necklace Tony gave her when she turned 16, Phoenix stood behind the wings waiting for the lights to dim.

Phoenix noticed the empty seat in the front row, she didn't think about it too much. As the lights dimmed, in the corner of her eye she saw a flow of orange hair take a seat. Phoenix released a breath, she felt more comfortable with Pepper watching. She was always calm and collected, always knowing what to say and do. Phoenix could pretend she was at home.

She started the piece Metamorphosis One by Philp Glass and soon Phoenix disappeared into a world where everything was a dark grey, a forest immerged in her mind along with a path. This happened each time she played, a place would appear in her mind and her fingers would do the work while her mind wondered to this mystical place of comfort and sanctuary.

The forest parted to reveal a path made of gravel, each step Phoenix took was silent and she walked in beat with the music, which was slow.

As the piece ended, the forest dripped away like a wet paint falling off a canvas, and Phoenix had returned to her world with her hands lightly brushing keys of a grand piano. She took pause and lifted her fingers, letting the last cord echo through the hall. Then, she started her second piece of the night.

"Simply breathtaking, Miss Stark." Phoenix shook the hand of the large man in front of her, Edward Kloffer, a famous musician and composer. "I was hoping to talk to you about an an opportunity I have coming up. I'm taking a small crew to Monaco for a performance at the Opera Monte Carlo." Phoenix put a hand to her chest.

"Mr. Kloffer I believe you are trying to give me a heart attack." Phoenix said with a smile. "Are you inviting me to come along?"

"I only want the best, and, frankly, my dear, you are the best. And I know you speak French and I cannot even ask where the bathroom is." Mr. Kloffer laughed, making his pocket watch shake in his jacket pocket. "I'll email you the details tomorrow. I do hope you can attend."

"Me too, Mr. Kloffer. Thank you for the opportunity." Phoenix waited until he was out of sight to jump up and down, she screamed a bit, not too loud, but loud enough to grab the attention of a few guests. She immediately straightened herself and nodded to the ones who starred. One came over to her, "I am so sorry to hear about your father."

Phoenix chuckled, "what are you talking about? He's a busy man, he can't make every performance."

"Phoenix." Pepper put a hand on her arm, her eyes red, and her makeup taking up more space under her eye than on it.

"Oh, God. What happened?"

After three weeks the media had given up trying to get a comment from Tony Stark's daughter on his kidnapping. She was only photographed once, that was when she was leaving the concert hall from her last performance while being told of her father's situation, the pictures made it into multiple different magazines around the city, but, like all news, it died away. The media focused on something, someone, else, and Phoenix was left to grieve her father in peace.

"You have a scheduled appointment with-"

"I don't care, JARVIS. Cancel it." Phoenix said into her pillow she hadn't let go for days.

"But you said-"

"Whatever I said doesn't matter. Nothing matters. JARVIS, do not speak to me until my father has been found."

"As you wish."

Phoenix swung her feet slowly off her bed, letting them dangle a few inches above the wood floor. She clutched her pillow like a young kid to a teddy bear as she walked the halls of her house. She passed the dark kitchen, the living room that housed a piano, and finally she got to her destination, her father's room.

Opening the door, Phoenix dropped her pillow and fell down onto her father's side of the bed, grabbing a pillow and put it to her face. Tears soaked the case but it didn't mask the familiar smell Phoenix was used to. And that is where she stayed all that day.

Pepper showed up at one o'clock every day, Phoenix was usually in her room but today her bed was empty. A sliver of hope stirred in Pepper as she wondered through the house, hoping to find her in the kitchen or perhaps at the piano. Instead, she found Phoenix laying in her father's bed, clutching one of his pillows.

Pepper put a hand to her chest, lifting her eyes to the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. She pulled the covers up to Phoenix's neck, pressing a light kiss on her head. She scrunched up her nose, wondering how long it had been since she took a shower.

The doorbell rang and Pepper walk quickly over to it. "JARVIS, who is at the door?"

"Phil Coulson with the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division."

"Unlock the door." Pepper pulled open the door to see the familiar face of Agent Phil Coulson, in a dark suit and aviator glasses. "Agent Coulson, please come in."

"Phil please, I'm sorry to come see you under this circumstance." Closing the door behind him, Pepper lead Phil to Tony's office that he never used. "I want to assure you that my team and I are doing everything-"

"Everything you can to get Tony home safely. You are the hundreds of other people working on it. But that's not why I called you here. It's about Phoenix." Pepper grabbed a folder from a box that was sitting on an empty desk. "She hasn't touched a piano since…Tony left. And I know how she works, if she doesn't work she loses who she is. I was wondering if you would consider her for your program." Phil laced his fingers behind his back, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not sure what your-"

"She may not have majored in mechanics or science, but she is smart and cunning. Here." Pepper handed over a file full of Phoenix's school records, along with reports on her work ethic from multiple employers. "I'm worried about her, Phil. She hasn't left this house is over a month. She just needs a push, please." Phil sighed.

"I'll…talk to her." Pepper put her hands together and clapped a few times.

"Thank you, Phil, thank you. She's in Tony's room, first door on the right past the kitchen."

Phil racked his brain as he made the short walk from the office to Tony's room. Phoenix had her phone inches away from her face, and the covers were wrapped around her legs.

"Phoenix, I don't know if you remember me-"

"You're the secret agent man from the organization that desperately needs an acronym." Phoenix mumbled. "And you are the fifth person Pepper has sent in to get me out of the house."

"How about you start with coming out of the room?" Phil watched carefully as Phoenix decided whether or not to take the challenge. "I make a mean cup of coffee." Phoenix nodded and slowly pushed herself up, as if gravity was denser around the bed. "Leave the pillow." Phoenix let the pillow fall from her grasp and onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around her waist to replace the warmth.

Phoenix pushed herself up to sit at the bar, not bothering to push the strands of frizzled hair out of her face. "So, I have to ask. Why purple?"

"I lost a bet."

"I like it. What bet did you lose?"

"Um…just don't try to outdrink an Irish man on Saint Patrick's Day." Phil let out a deep laugh, and Phoenix couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"I take it you like challenges."

"Yeah, I guess."

Phil slid a storm trooper coffee mug over to Phoenix. "How about another one?" The taste of coffee woke up a part of her brain, and for the first time in a long time Phoenix felt something other than sadness.

When Pepper came out of her office she was disappointed to find Phil gone, she walked over to Tony's room and gasped at the empty bed.

"JARVIS, where is Phoenix?"

"She is in the driveway with Agent Coulson." Pepper ran to the second floor window that looked down to the driveway. And there, sure enough, was Phil and Phoenix talking over the popped hood of a car.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Pepper asked softly.

"I could run the probability, Miss Potts, but it will not make the situation better."

"You're right, you're right." Pepper pushed away a single tear that had escaped her eye. With the knowledge that Phoenix was somewhere other than an isolated room, Pepper returned to work, a bit more optimistic than before.

Over the next several weeks, Phoenix found herself being tricked into going outside the comfort of her home. Agent Coulson gave her "challenges", each one farther away from the house than the last. It started with helping him fix a simple engine problem on his car, then turned into running small errands, then it became more like mind games and situational analysis, or like Phoenix called it: Spy Training.

"Phoenix, up for another challenge?" Phil asked the girl sitting on a leather couch.

"I hope it includes coffee."

"It could. I need a control for an experiment."

"Oh, am I finally going to get an insight on your super-secret agent business?" Phoenix asked intrigued.

"A bit. It's a fitness test." Phoenix groaned.

"Ugh, exercise is hard."

"Think of it more like an obstacle test." Phil added. "The physical addition to your Spy Training." Phoenix laughed, she didn't truly believe she was getting spy training, Phil didn't look anything like a spy, he looked more like the uncle who snuck you alcohol at your high school graduation.

"Alright, let me put on some leggings and I'll be right out." Phoenix walked with long strides to her room, leaving Phil to wait alone.

"Phil, good morning." Pepper walked in holding a cup of tea. "Are you taking Phoenix?"

"Yes ma'am. She's going to go through physical training. After this, if she wants, she can apply. She will easily be accepted." Pepper put a hand to her heart and threw her head back, silently thanking the heavens.

"Thank you, Tony would want her to move on."

Phoenix entered in leggings and a tank top covered with music notes, pulling on tennis shoes as she walked. "Morning, Pep."

"Morning. Have fun."

"As much fun as you can have with exercising." Phoenix bent over and pulled her hair into a tight, slick, ponytail. The purple had begun to fade, making it appear grey, she needed to change it soon. "I better not be doing this alone, if I have to work out so do you."

"I'm in a suit."

"If Tommy Lee Jones can do it so can you."

"I love that movie!" Pepper added in. "I was always interested in the extra-terrestrial life."

"You know, you could be a man in black, Agent Coulson." Phoenix said, putting her hands on her hips. "You have the 'if I tell you I'll have to kill you' look going on." The girls laugh and Phil smiles and nods.

"I get that a lot."

Phoenix collapsed on her back, her hair stuck to the back of her neck and her face flushed like she had been holding it for five minutes. "Is this experiment made to kill people? I don't think you have to do this much for the army."

Phil stood over Phoenix drinking a cup of coffee. "It is almost impossible, which is why I needed a control. Despite what you feel, you seem to be consistently above average."

"Well, that's my goal in life. Above average, it's a nice place to be. I'm going to be honest, three weeks ago," she spoke in between ragged breaths, "I would not have been able to do this. But, I feel better. I feel a bit more…normal." Phoenix sat up, resting her weight on the back of her hands.

"Phoenix, how much combat do you know?"

"Boxing and basic martial arts. Why?" Phoenix asked skeptically. "Are you going to make me fight a spy?"

"No, no, no." Phil placed his coffee on a nearby table. "You're going to fight me." Phoenix tilted her head to the side. Phil took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Phoenix stood up, groaning as she cracked her back. She tightened her pony tail and held her fists up and planted her feet. "Alright, bring it."

Phoenix swung her arm out as a distraction. Phil blocked it, giving Phoenix time to drop and swing her leg. Phil caught her leg with his and Phoenix found herself on her back, pain shooting form her tail bone to her shoulder blades. "Ow." Phoenix groaned.

"I thought you said you knew martial arts."

"I said basic martial arts."

"That's alright, you'll learn." Phoenix attempted to make two Coulson's go into one.

"And by learn you mean never do it again?"

"Phoenix, I want to apply to the strategic homeland-"

"You want me to be a spy? Don't spies have to be, uh, good at the physical activity?" Phil laughed and held out his hand for Phoenix to sit up. He knelt by her as she pushed the damp hair out of her eyes.

"There are other aspects to what I do other than being good at physical activity. You are very smart, Phoenix. If you want, I can assure you a career here."

"I don't even know what you do, Coulson. And I've never really ever wanted to do anything but piano. There has never been…anything else." Phoenix crossed her legs and placed her hands on together on the floor. "It's a pain in my hands that can't be relieved by cracking them or putting them in ice water, which burns, by the way. I tried boxing and all I got was bruised fingers and no relief. I…I don't know if I should," Phoenix took a breathy laugh, "be telling you this. Uh, I have been drinking…alcohol. A lot, actually. Dad had these little secret, not-so-secret, alcohol stashes. And if I was a psychiatrist I would say that it was because I'm trying to connect with him, but if I really wanted to do that I would go hook up with every pretty face that shows little interest, isolate myself, and be the face of a company I don't run." Phoenix took a deep breath after her monologue.

"Do you know what happened to your father?"

"Does anyone? He was kidnapped by some people who my dad pissed off, probably."

"Is that why your mad at him?"

"I'm mad because all I think of is the times when he wasn't there. I can't seem to hold on to any happy memories." Phoenix was proud that she had gotten to a spot where she could talk about her father and not burst into tears. "I remember the missing birthdays, the missing recitals, the days when he forgot to pick me up after school."

"Focus on one memory. Preferably a happy one." Phil offered. Phoenix tilted her head back pushing her anger away for a few seconds.

"One Halloween I was sick with the stomach flu, I was really upset because I had made a costume that was an above average female Beethoven, very historically accurate. Well, Dad went all the way to West 21st street to a costume shop to find a replica costume including a wig and cane. He got this tiny keyboard on the way back and played techno music while I sat on the couch in my pajamas." Phoenix smiled at the memory. "He even promised to not eat my candy…instead he just ate it when I went to sleep." Phil nodded, relieved to realize that Phoenix trusted him enough to disclose this information. "Would it be weird if I gave you a hug?"

"Phoenix." Pepper ran in with her hair dishelved and one shoe in her hand. "They found him."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Spring Break is here and I will have time to write!_

Phoenix sat on the airport runway with her back against Pepper's car. She hadn't cried yet, which she was proud of. In the past three months she hadn't even thought about touching a piano, but now she pressed her fingers into the ground, hearing music in the sound of people talking behind her.

"She's not open for questioning." Pepper announced to the dozen plus reporters, she smoothed down her skirt as she turned and found Phoenix no longer in the back seat of her car.

"Phoenix?" She walked a bit faster, trying not to seem alarmed. "Phoe-" Pepper stopped and saw Phoenix, with her eyes closed, rocking slowly back and forth, with her fingers pressed so hard into the asphalt that blood had covered the tips. "Phoenix! Stop!" Pepper dropped to her knees and placed her hands on top of hers.

Phoenix's eyes widen. "Uh, ow." The pain didn't bother her, what bothered her was the total look of defeat on Pepper's face. "Oh, Pepper, I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you these past months."

"Pepper, you have been there. I was…distant. I as mourning and you did everything right, I just was being selfish." Pepper started to tear up and Phoenix wrapped her arms around her mother figure. "I always look up to you, and I wanted to be as strong as you. To just carry on and look for a solution, but I…I couldn't…"

"I know, I know." Pepper cooed. "I was so worried; you hadn't been you. I read so many parenting books and I thought that it was me, because I wasn't a mom I couldn't…do anything right. I just put Phil on you and the training-"

"The training helped, Pepper."

"Then what," Pepper pulled back and held Phoenix's wrists, "is this? You're bleeding, don't you feel this?" Before she could respond a military plane landed gracefully on the runway. Pepper pulled Phoenix close to her, walking forward to meet the plane.

Pepper straightened her back as Tony walked off the plane with his arm in a sling. Phoenix ripped herself from Pepper's arms, running into Tony. He wrapped, even his sling arm, around his daughter. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, standing still on the ramp of the army plane that had rescued him.

"Phoenix," Tony released his daughter, "you need to re-color your hair, you're too young to have grey hair." Phoenix backed up a few steps, taking in the messy sight of her father. She shook her head in disbelief and connected her fist with Tony's stomach. He doubled over and fell to one knee. Phoenix flipped her hair and walked back towards Pepper whose jaw hung wide.

"I'm taking the Lincoln." Phoenix announced, climbing into a separate car and burning rubber out of the airport.

Pepper opened the door for Tony to slide in. "Happy, take us to the hospital."

"Burger."

"Tony-"

"I've been in captive for three months. There are only two things I want: An American cheeseburger and a press conference. Drive. Cheeseburger first."

"Tony, I'm worried about Phoenix."

"My own daughter punches me and takes my car. And here I thought she would be thrilled to have me back. Well, she won't be able to have wild parties or invite her hundreds of boyfriends over." Tony sulked.

"Is that really what you think she's been doing this whole time?"

"It's what I did when my parents went to England for two weeks. It was fun."

"Tony, didn't you look at the state she was in?"

"Do you see the state I'm in?"

"She didn't get out of her room for three weeks. She didn't eat for six days. Six days, Tony. When she came out of her room it was only to go to yours, she stayed in your bed all day, not touching her phone or laptop." Pepper watched Tony process the information. "She didn't touch the piano or listen to music. The only reason she took a shower this morning is because Phil has been training her for the past month. Tony, she thought you were dead and the first thing you said to her was about her hair."

"Yeah, I've messed up a lot lately."

"Give her time, and know that she went through things too."

"Mayo or mustard, Mister Stark?"

"Both." Tony turned his head to Pepper. "I'll talk to her."

"Firebird, I got you a present and a burger. Don't worry I asked for no onion." Tony pushed the half opened door to find an empty bed. "Phoenix? JARVIS, where is my daughter?"

"She hasn't been here all day, sir."

"Well, track her phone. Where is she?"

"Her phone is here, sir."

"Find her, JARVIS."

Phil Coulson closed the door on the meeting his was supposed to be sitting in on. "Mr. Stark."

"Where's my daughter, Coulson?"

"I don't know, perhaps you could try Ms. Potts."

"Yeah, tried that. She told me you two have been training for a while. Where is she?"

"I don't know, Mr. Stark. But I can send some agents out to look for her."

"Some? Coulson, I need at least ten."

Pepper sat at the bar tossing two Advil into her mouth. "She'll come back, Tony. If she was in trouble, she would find a way to contact us."

"Sir," JARVIS spoke, "Phoenix has arrived in the Lincoln."

"Finally." Tony shot up from the couch. "Where the hell have you been, young lady?" Tony scolded.

"Oh, now you care about my whereabouts. Nice to know all it took was a punch to the gut. Wish I had thought of that sooner." Phoenix didn't even give her father a passing glance as she walked to her room.

"Do not walk away from me!" Tony yelled. Phoenix stopped walking, but kept her back to him.

"Did you miss me at all?" Her voice quivered.

"Of course I did, Phoenix. I know I screwed up, but give me a little lee-way here, alright?" Phoenix leaned against the wall, trying to hide the fact that tears had started to roll down her face. "Don't be mad a me." Tony said in a low, scruffy, voice that Phoenix had found amusing…when she was 6.

"Stop with the Egor voice." Phoenix smiled.

"I will once you stop being mad at me."

"Then you'll be doing that voice for a while. But," Phoenix turned around, "that would be rude to Pepper who has to spend time with you all day. So, I'm not mad at you." She walked forward and left her hands at her side as she laid her head on Tony's chest. Her head hit something metal. "Dad, what's that?"

"Oh, that. Sit down, kiddo, three months is a lot to cover."

I'm skipping to Iron Man 2 here

"I am Iron Man." Phoenix saw it on every magazine for weeks. "Tony Stark admits to creating the iron suit that was seen flying-" Phoenix slid the newspaper across the bar where Tony was making coffee.

"Oh, look. I'm front page."

"Again," Phoenix pointed out.

"But there's something different about this picture," Tony tilted his head, "I look exceptionally good. I'm gonna put this on the fridge." Tony pushed a cookie monster monster over to Phoenix filled with coffee. "Are you going to the rehearsal with Kloffer?"

Phoenix shrugged, "uh, yes?"

"Well, I'm glad you're confident."

"But I'll be at the opening of the expo. I wouldn't miss it."

Tony smiled, "sweet. Would you give a speech?"

Phoenix laughed, "no way. You get enough public appearances for this family plus some. I'm good with staying quiet."

"Alright, just tell me if you're going to Monaco cuz' I would need a specific suit."

"A specific suit?"

"You can't wear just any suit when you go to Monaco. It's Monaco," Tony said matter-of-factly, as if Phoenix was idiotic for asking. "You know, I'm gonna get the suit anyway. Just in case."

"Have fun."

"Always do."

Phoenix ran backstage just in time to see her father fly down onto the stage in his Iron Man suit; girls in slutty versions of his outfit dance provocatively.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce, my father," Tony concluded. And Phoenix looked up to see her grandfather, a man she had never met, or even really heard of except from

newspaper articles, and thought about how much he sounded like her father.

"What's that?" Phoenix asked as Tony put his thumb on a metal rectangle. He quickly stuck it in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing. How was rehearsal?"

"I got the third movement down." Tony held up his hand, Phoenix had to stand on her tops to reach.

"That's my girl. Let's get out of here. Party's at the house."

"Did you lock the garage?"

"Yes," Tony sighed, "I locked the garage." They didn't want a repeat after the last party when some drunk actor wanted to take the Lincoln for a spin.

"Tony!" Women screamed as Happy pulled us through the crowd. Tony signed papers as Phoenix shook hands with the people she remembered.

"Senator, did you enjoy the show?" Phoenix asked.

"Your father is a genius, a pure genius." The senator was so excited his toupee was slipping from side to side. Phoenix smiled wide and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'll tell him you said that, Senator."

Phoenix and Tony emerged from the crowd and strolled up to a beautiful car, and a pretty brunette lady standing by it.

"Does she come with the car?" Tony asked.

"I don't believe so, sir." Happy replied.

"Tony Stark. You are hereby ordered to appear before the senate arms committee at 9 AM," The lady said. Phoenix rolled her eyes, she had heard about the people who thought his machines were a challenge to other countries to make something better, something that would destroy.

"How far away are we from DC?"

"DC?" Happy thought for a second. "250 miles."

"Alright, change of plans."

"Mr. Stark, can we pick up where we left off?" Senator Stern tapped his gavel and Phoenix glared at him from her seat beside Pepper. She would have much rather gone to a party than a hearing. "Mr. Stark."

"Yes, dear?"

He makes a jokes, all he does is jokes. And though Phoenix knows he believes what he's saying, she wished he could say it…differently. To where he doesn't sound like an asshole.

"I would know like to call Justin Hammer…" Phoenix rolled her eyes. Justin Hammer? The man who will forever be in Tony's shadow. He's an arrogant man, who smiles through life thinking he'll get anything he wants. Phoenix crossed her legs and waits for her father to make a joke about his suit, or his business, or both.

"The court would now like to call James Rhodes…" Phoenix turned her head along with Tony to see his best friend walk down in his military outfit, not looking so confident. Tony stood to meet him.

Then the Senator made James Rhodes read a part of his report, then he starts narrating over some pictures that make Phoenix bring her hand to her forehead.

"Wait, l'm taking your screens." Phoenix watches her father hack the televisions with his phone, "I need them. Now let's see what's really going on."

"Woah, is that Justin Hammer?" Phoenix can't help but smile as her father once again, gets the last laugh…and a standing ovation.

"That was the most entertaining senate meeting I've ever been to." Phoenix admitted. "Are they all like that?"

"I wish."

"Dad," Phoenix hesitated as they reached the car. "I've made my decision. I'm going to the concert in Monaco." Tony wrapped one arm around Phoenix's shoulders.

"That's great, because the suit I've picked out is amazing. Oh, also did I mention the grand prix is in Monaco. You're going to have to fit that in your schedule."

"A…a car race?"

Phoenix sat at the piano practicing for the performance, she moved her shoulder front and back as her fingers makes the music. At the end of the movement, Phoenix stood up and cracked her fingers.

"Almost there." Pepper walked into the living room a bit dazed. "Pepper? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Tony….ha, he just…uh, made me CEO."

"Holy shit! I mean, you basically already do that, but now you have the title!" Phoenix jumps and wraps her arms around Pepper's waist. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am…I am very happy."

Phoenix sighed, "I'm excited for you. There was a time that I was afraid he would make me his successor. But now you're doing it, so that's a nightmare I can put in the trash."

A red headed woman in a pant suit interrupted Phoenix's second movement. "That's Tchaikovsky, correct?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. Concerto No. 1. Who are you?"

"I'm Natalie Rushman, here to see your father about signing over his company to Miss Potts." Phoenix jumped up and slid on pig slippers as she leads Natalie to the gym.

"Pepper, Miss Rushman is here to make you legally CEO," Phoenix say her father kick Happy in the gut.

"Firebird, you're turn. Boxing lesson." Phoenix shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I'm protecting my hands like the Mono Lisa. I'm going back upstairs to practice, have fun…doing adult stuff."

"Dad, I'm not staying the whole time. You know that," Phoenix said for perhaps the fifth time. "I have to be at the theater at 6. I'm not staying for this whole race, and if you want to see me perform then you won't either."

"I know."

"Do you though?" Phoenix asked.

"Tony!"

"Ugh." Tony rolled his eyes at the sound of Justin Hammer's voice ringing through the bar.

"How are you, my man?" Justin put a hard hand on Tony's shoulder as he smiled into a flashing camera. "Phoenix, you get more beautiful and adult every time I see you." Justin grabbed Phoenix's hand and shook it a few times too many. Tony pulled their hands apart started to usher Phoenix out of the room.

"Alright, firebird, no alcohol for you. So, uh, bye. I'm sure there are some wonderful museums somewhere."

"Dad, 6 o'clock."

"6 o'clock."

Phoenix found a local art gallery, it was very relaxing.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," Phoenix turned to see a very attractive young man with his hands behind his back. He had a nametag pinned to his suit jacket.

"Hi, this art is beautiful."

"It is not the only thing in here that is beautiful," Phoenix tucked a part of her newly colored hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well, merci."

"Tes yeux brillent comme du vin mousseux," the man leaned closer to her.

"Hehe, I have no idea what you said but I feel like I should like it," as the man laughed an older woman came out from an office.

"Jackson," the woman said, "venez voir ce qui se passe au grand prix."

"Grand prix?" Phoenix asked. "What happening at the grand prix?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoenix, you need to get down to-"

"To the race track? Pepper, why was he even in a car?" Phoenix paced back and forth in the art store. "He wasn't even going to come, was he?"

"I'd make him come, and now he can. They're evacuating the hotel."

"They're evacuating half the city, Pepper. The concert was cancelled. Pepper, I can't…I need some time. I'll fly out next week, if I see him I might throw a piano at his face." Phoenix twisted her hair with her fingers, angrily. "You understand right?"

"I do, I do. But, he's not going to like this."

"Then tell him to stop making stupid decisions. Oh, and say hi to Natalie for me, tell her I liked her dress." Phoenix angrily pushed her phone into her back pocket.

"So," Jackson walked up to Phoenix, "your father is…the Iron Man."

Phoenix nodded, "yeah."

"So, I guess you're going home now." Phoenix shook her head so fast she got dizzy.

"No, no, no. I'm staying, for a while at least. Can you show me where the nearest hotel is?"

"I could. Or you could stay at my place." Phoenix chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know you very well."

"Then how about we get lunch, and learn about each other."

Phoenix giggles, "okay."

"Pepper, my phone broke, let me use yours. I'm calling Phoenix."

"She's staying in Monaco, for a few days at least. I'll check in on her every day."

"You? I'm her father-"

"Tony, a father wouldn't put his life in danger around every corner. And I know your situation is different, but Tony just…stop, for a moment and think about Phoenix for a second, okay.

Phoenix, who…who just got back to being herself and playing the piano, and now she can't. She's upset, Tony, she's mad. Hell, I'm mad. So you are going to let her stay in Monaco, and you will not give her any bull about it, do you understand me."

Tony leaned back in his plane seat and looked out the window, "yeah, I'm just gonna miss her."

"Then you shouldn't have left her," Pepper murmured as she made her way to her seat, on the other side of the plane.

Tony rubbed his forehead, looking out the plane window. He wasn't worried about Phoenix, he knew very well that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she was a Stark after all. Tony had to admit to himself that he could go overboard with the whole father thing, he's been on the job for nineteen years and he still sucked at it. He would have to work on that…but not tonight. Tonight he was going to have a party.

Phoenix woke up alone in a soft bed, surrounded by the softest sheets she's ever touched. She stretched and slipped on some yoga pants and a camisole. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the marble counter trying to read the French newspaper.

"Morning."

"Good morning, your father is in the paper," Jackson gestured to the paper.

Phoenix huffed and rolled her eyes, "about his major embarrassment on the race track?"

"Non, something about his house. It kind of explose."

"Explose!" Phoenix grabbed the paper, then hand it over to Jackson. "I can't read French. What does it say!"

"Uh, Tony Stark, de Stark Industries, a eu une…had a party, then he put the Iron Man suit on and fought another Iron Man. The house was damaged; no guests was hurt."

Phoenix grabbed her phone and purse, "I'm going to kill him."

Jackson stood up, "you're leaving?"

"For now, though I think most of his actions are for personal gain and he lacks even a smidge of empathy, I will not let him leave me again." Phoenix kissed Jackson once, and groaned when she forced herself away. "If you find yourself in Malibu, you have my number."

"Tu vas me manquer, Phoenix."

"Ugh, you're not making this easier. I'll call, I promise."

 _I'm jumping ahead to in between Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron, I got hit with inspiration, I'll head back soon but I liked where my brain was going. Enjoy_

Phoenix woke up on cold, hard floor, she could feel her heartbeat in her head. Her vision was blurred, and reached out to find the door.

"Net dveri."

"Huh?" Phoenix looked for the voice.

"There's no door," a feminine voice said through the wall to her left. "Hey," a soft knock that sounded like a gunshot to Phoenix came from the wall. Phoenix laid on her back to look at the girl. She had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun, one hand rested on the window that connected their cells.

"Hey, where are we?"

The girl stepped back, "who are you?"

"I asked first," Phoenix pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"A Sokovian base. Who are you?"

"Sokovia? I'm Phoenix."

The girl sat down crisscross style, "I'm Wanda. Didn't you volunteer?" Phoenix scooched over to the window, resting her shoulder on the cool wall, shaking her head.

"Volunteer for what? For being a prisoner?"

"You're American, aren't you?" Phoenix nodded, putting a hand to her forehead. "Why were you in Sokoiva?"

"I…I wasn't. I was in Germany, Hamburg. Performing at the opening of the Elpbhi…Elpbhihar-something. I can't remember. It's this beautiful concert hall with perfect acoustics, the sound just travels, a simple touch of the keys sounds like an angel."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Piano, after…after the performance I was walking to the hotel and…ugh, I can't remember. Why…why are you here?" Phoenix asked.

"My brother and I, we are going to protect our country. And take revenge on the man who killed our parents."

Phoenix nodded slowly, processing the information. "I'm so sorry, Wanda. My father wasn't always there for me either, growing up."

"And your mother? Where was she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She was the 'leave baby on doorstep with a note' type of person. But, I had the piano as my company. So, how does being here protect your country, exactly?"

"Dr. Strucker will give us abilities, after we destroy Stark we will save our people from the destruction that others have caused." Phoenix put a hand to her stomach.

"Did you say Stark? Like, Tony Stark?"

"His bombs rained down on my country, killing hundreds, including my parents. My brother is all I have now. Stark must pay for what he has done." Phoenix stood up, swaying a bit.

"I had no idea he did that. Wanda, I…I am so sorry that happened."

"Phoenix? Are you alright?"

"The doctor you talked about, uh, Strucker? Does he work for someone, or maybe an organization?"

"Oh, I don't know, but on the files there is a bird of some kind. A black bird." Phoenix started to hyperventilate. "Do you know it?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, and I just figured out why I'm here. I'm the bait."

At the moment men with navy blue lab coats walk beside a young boy with dark, brown hair matching Wanda's. Phoenix assumed this was the brother, she needed to get out of here. Far away from whatever part of S.H.E.I.L.D. this was, and far away from the Wanda and her brother, who want to kill her father. Not that she could blame them, there were times Phoenix thought about how easy life would be without the pressure of being a "Stark".

"Pietro, ty v poryadke?"

"Vrachi uvereny, chto ya gotov k sleduyushchemu etapu." Phoenix pushed her back against the wall and slide down, hiding behind her jeans.

"Is this her?" One of the men said tapping on the glass. "Come out, come out, baby Stark."

"Kakiye?" Pietro, Wanda's brother turned his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Your new neighbor is going to lead the Avengers to us. She's Tony Starks' daughter." Phoenix hid her face behind her hair. "But before that…open it up, Jared." The two men ran, Phoenix back herself up to the wall.

"Don't touch me." The men grabbed her arms and started to drag her out of the cell. She took all her strength, ignoring the throbbing in her head, and kicked her foot up, connecting it with one of the men's head. The man let go to hold his head, she used her fist and broke the other man's nose. She grabbed the other man's shoulders and brought her knee into his crouch.

With both men down Phoenix stumbled to the wall, holding herself up, "I told you not to touch me, assholes."

Phoenix stumbled out of the cell, she looked at Wanda and Pietro, who stood there with their mouths open, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She looked around, "how..how do I leave?"

"What do we have here?" A man with a thick German accent came down the hallway, blocking off a path for Phoenix to run down. "How did you get out of your cage, my kleiner feuervogel?"

Phoenix raised her fists, planting her feet. "If you're using me to get my father to come and rescue me, you're not going to be happy. He won't come for me."

"What father wouldn't come to rescue his little girl?"

"Obviously mine. Look, if you want my father, you need something he wants to further his own agenda. Like, some fancy new technology not yet discovered. But I'm no use to you, so I'll just leave and we can never speak of this again."

Dr. Strucker was too quick for Phoneix and stuck a needle in her neck, she fell to the ground. Dr. Strucker walked up to two men in her cell who were holding various parts of their body. "Get off your asses, and put her back inside. And never open that door without my permission again."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

The men dropped Phoenix roughly onto the hard floor, she landed on her left shoulder and rolled onto her back by gravity.

Wanda went over to look at the young girl, "she said her father wasn't there when she was little."

"Wanda, if she's here, then we'll get Stark to come to us. We can end this in our land, we'll have advantage."

"But she said he wouldn't."

"She's a Stark," Pietro walked to the window that looked into her cell, "she lies."

"I don't know, I just…have a feeling." Wanda tilted her head, watching the daughter of the man who killed her parents breathe on the hard, cold, floor of her cell.


End file.
